The present invention relates to a device for protecting the outer periphery of a cable eye.
Fishermen often use large nets 10 such as those as shown in FIG. 1. The nets generally have a mouth 12 (into which the fish enter) at one end and a cod end 14 (where the fish get caught) at the other. The mouth 12 generally has a head rope 16 that floats at or near the top of the water and a foot rope 18 (or bottom bridle) that sinks and usually drags along the bottom surface. The nets 10 are pulled by cables 22 connected to the net 10. The cables 22, also referred to as mud gear, are comprised of multiple slots 20. Each slot 20 has at least one cable eye 24 that is connected to another cable eye 24 using a connector 25 such as a hammerlock (shown in cross section in FIG. 7) that is threaded through the cable eye 24.
Because the foot rope 18 and mud gear are dragged along the bottom surface while in use, the cable eyes 24 and connectors 25 are subject to heavy chaffing. The heavy chaffing tends to cause the outer periphery of the cable eyes 24 to break. Further, the heavy chaffing can cause damage to the connectors 25.
FIG. 2 shows a known cable eye 24 with a thimble 26. Other exemplary thimbles are set forth in J. G. Gale U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,991 and W. C. Russell U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,280. These thimbles are designed to protect the inner periphery of the eye 24 from excessive wear from the rubbing of the connector 25. Unfortunately, these thimbles do not prevent the cable 10 from breaking when the cable 22 is dragged along the bottom surface causing the outer periphery of the cable eye 24 excessive wear and damage.
McKenna et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,775 disclose a rope assembly that has an eye-type structure encapsulated in plastic. Such a plastic encapsulation would not be suitable for withstanding the excessive wear and damage caused by dragging along the bottom surface. Further, although there is no mention in the patent as to how the encapsulation is done, it appears that it could not be accomplished in the field. Instead, special ropes with pre-encapsulated eyes would have to be used. This would require a user to carry multiple ropes with the pre-encapsulated ends.
Another patent that suggests a means for protecting the outer periphery of an eye-structure is Linehan U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,378 that discloses a rope fitting. This patent requires the use of factory pre-prepared molded "plugs" which can be inserted into a protective shroud. The plugs are made by inserting a load-distributing structure into the recurving portion of rope and then encapsulating the combination in plastic. Because the plugs are pre-prepared in a factory, special ropes must be purchased to replace existing ropes. Also, the plastic encapsulation would likely deteriorate if it were to be dragged along a bottom surface. Finally, the plastic encapsulation restricts movement of the eye-structure within the shroud.
FIG. 3 shows a permanent protector 30 for the outer periphery of the eye 24. This permanent protector 30 is constructed from a piece of metal 32 with a semi-circular cross section that is bent around the outer periphery of a cable eye 24. The metal 32 is then welded flush to the thimble 26. This permanent protector 30 has several problems. For example, it cannot be reused. Also, the permanent protector 30 requires a time consuming installation process of bending metal and welding. Still further, when the protector 30 drags along the bottom, the welding joints 34 may be ground off so that the protector 30 comes off the cable eye 24. These and other problems make the permanent protector 30 an unattractive option.
None of the devices set forth above are suitable for easy installation and removal on standard cable eyes in a multitude of locations including, but not limited to, on board a water craft.